


【光藏】春风你为何唤醒我

by Primirilia



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia





	【光藏】春风你为何唤醒我

打记事起他没有“喜欢”过一样东西。网球是不费吹灰之力的附属游戏，英俊皮囊生来所有，电子乐来源于他血液里不被旁人所理解的偏执顽劣。日光下折射耳边一排奇异耳钉是青春期标新立异的叛逆宣言，犀利如刀言语被天才名号的糖浆包裹，刺入人心也不至于过分使他人疼痛。财前光不想去试图喜欢一样东西，这个词甜蜜又沉重，十二年来已然惯于用漠然无衷直面这世间一切，喜欢要赔上一颗血肉筑成的心，要流多少不必要的泪，这代价何其不值愚蠢。天才不屑于这样的交易。

可国一那年他开始喜欢上一个人，迎面而来第一感觉只有形同失重的怅然若失与无措。披满一身荆棘预备去面临陌生世界冷眼酸语，他最终却只在四天宝寺这里收获满怀娇艳花束，年长一岁的少年站在他眼前，春风细细亲吻他如玉面庞，如同白鸽叼着橄榄枝鼓翼降落，天使羽翼悄然掠过心尖，一池碧绿春水浸染他被冰层冻结的嘴角。财前光知道怎么击碎固若金汤的城墙匪石，然而温柔该如何抵抗。他不明白，日光下球网前银发少年向他粲然一笑如同温水蒸煮青蛙，他连自己是何时溺死在对方眼里都不得而知。

恋情，金色小春翻着二手词典为他解释，恋情就是每一拍心跳都开始只为一个人而律动。血液里盈满蜜糖，胸腔里开出花蕾，就算死死捂住嘴巴，万千爱慕也会从眼睛里流出来。

天才正因为不被理解，才被冷嘲热讽“疯子”二字，正如十二岁少年明白从来与这世界便格格不入，他索性也不曾去理会。站在一群年长自己两三岁却嘈闹堪比喜鹊的网球选手中，好像动物园里乌泱泱一拨肉食禽类中间站着一只幼年长颈鹿。幼小稚嫩，但终归高傲地俯瞰草原。这唯一一只长颈鹿最终也被迫习惯肉食。忍足谦也教会他网球再得心应手也需要学习与他人配合到天衣无缝，远山金太郎教会他在大阪人无处安放的热情前如何维持矜贵漠然，渡边修告诉他在校长在晨话讲出冷笑话时要捧腹大笑，笑到直不起腰，笑到汗水泪水分不清彼此，眼梢额角交织一处齐齐从颊边落下。

然而当初那个教会他怎样去爱的人，在财前光爱上他的那一日，却没有人教他该怎么做。

每一段口口相传的爱情佳谈中，坠入爱河的爱侣总为自己一颗踟蹰辗转的心询问月光下的诗人，今夜我爱上了她，你可能够告诉我这颗心该何去何从。财前光的世界里没有诗人，他扬起头遥遥望过去，只看到交驳旧绿铁丝网后站着一个白石藏之介。数学有固定公式，国文有音标语法，然而这一次能寻得什么，与真心纠葛大半时光，爱情于他而言最后还不是一道无解题目。

山峦为何沉寂，蝉鸣为何消逝，晚樱为何不再开花，四月尚未纷至，为何春风就此死去。世界上最美好最温柔的白石藏之介，喜欢上他为何却是世间最残忍惨烈的灾难。人世间本没有覆水可收，假使水也可倒流回至昨日，财前光一定不再犯如此错误。

只是他太无辜，不知道自己做错了什么，那个人又做错了什么。球场并不似教堂穹窿下，情欲亦并非原罪，假使他是教徒，听信了蛇的谗言，触碰了鲜美禁果，那最后就要被绑在十字架上以火灼身，每一寸滚烫灵魂都用以祭奠箴言信条。

可他不是圣人，不是信徒，他喜欢上的到底只是一介凡人，何至于要受如此苦楚，爱时万千蝴蝶在心中振翅蹀躞，恨时并刀齐齐斩下抵不上心头一隅摧枯拉朽。财前光是如此痛，好像骨骼生长期时四肢渐渐蔓延撕扯质感，好像一颗深深扎根的智齿被强行拔除，少年人的恋情无处可说，无人能知，只能选择静静等它腐烂在肚子里。所有人都告诉他爱是世间最甜蜜，所有人都说一寸恋心也能换得万千缕绕指柔，可他爱上一个人，却何故要疼痛至此，财前光好想向白石藏之介问个清楚。


End file.
